1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-part: and multi-function cover for selective portions of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for car covers have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A First Example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,967 to Kamen et al. teaches a padded car cover apparatus comprising a car cover member comprising an inverted car cover envelope having two side portion and wherein each of the side portions is provided with a padding member, that is removably received in an elongated pocket member.
A Second Example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,522 to Herron et al. teaches a protective cover that snugly fits over an automobile having a cleaned polished surface and protects same while the automobile is in the open. The cover includes flared side panels, a bumper panel, hood panel, windshield panel, roof panel, rear window panel and tail panel all connected together by seams and closely fitting the corresponding surfaces of the automobile. In particular the seams are non-coincident with corners of the automobile so that stress on the seams is avoided. Also, the cover has a flap in one side panel, especially on the driver""s side which can be opened to permit access to the automobile, in such case windows are included in the cover so that the automobile can be operated with the cover fitted thereon. The cover particularly has a water-proof outer layer and an air permeable, polishing inner layer.
A third Example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,849 to Holland, Jr. teaches a flexible protective cover for an automotive vehicle that is provided with an anchorage mechanism that is inserted through a door opening or trunk opening. When the door or trunk lid is closed and locked, the anchorage mechanism is trapped within the vehicle interior space so that it cannot be pulled out to remove the cover from the vehicle. The anchorage mechanism is preferably a hollow air-filled structure having a whistle or siren mounted in such a position that when an external pulling force is exerted on the anchorage mechanism air is forced out of the air-filled structure through the whistle or siren, thereby producing an audible alarm signal.
A Fifth Example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,915 to Newsome teaches a multi-layer cover for an automobile that has an outer water proof layer, an inner soft layer to protect the finish of the automobile, and a padded middle layer to absorb shock of objects striking the automobile. A securing cable extends under the automobile and is in a channel in or over the cover to secure the cover top the automobile and to prevent intruders from opening the doors of the automobile during storage. A flap over at least one door may be opened by the owner to enter the automobile while the cover is in place over the automobile. A cover flap protects fasteners securing the door flap. A cable is connected to two eyelets to prevent opening the flap and door flap.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for car covers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a multi-part and multi-function cover for selective portions of a vehicle that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-part and multi-function cover for selective portions of a vehicle that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-part and multi-function cover for selective portions of a vehicle that is simple to use.
Briefly Stated, another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-part and multi-function cover for selective portions of a vehicle. The cover includes a cover member that covers the selective portions of the vehicle, fastening apparatus that is associated with the cover member and fastens the cover member on the selective portions of the vehicle, and a bag that stores the cover member when not in use. The cover member includes a lower portion that covers the pair of front fenders of the vehicle, the hood of the vehicle, the at least one door of the vehicle, the pair of rear quarter panels of the vehicle, and the trunk lid of the vehicle. The cover member further includes an upper portion that is independent from the lower portion of the cover member and covers the roof of the vehicle, the front windshield of the vehicle, the rear windshield of the vehicle, and the at least one side window of the vehicle. When the vehicle is a convertible and the roof of the vehicle is down, the upper portion of the cover member also functions as a tonneau cover that protects the interior of the vehicle.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.